devil's hallelujah
by dee die dum
Summary: Kristoph opens his book again, his fingers twirling the pages. He hums as if considering something, and then smiles back at his brother, "What I'm sure of is that you are tied to music. You were named after it." 30 snippets about the Gavin brothers. From the beginning to the end. Previously titled, "devil's lips"
1. there was a secret chord

**_And from the devil's lips, you drew the Hallelujah_**

(A/N: To my underappreciated villain, Kristoph, and to the strong warrior, Klavier. Gavin Brothers are my fave, I'm sorry! Based from the song, "Hallelujah" by Rufus Wainwright [or his version] ahehe. My memory's a bit fuzzy on these, so sorry if there's some inaccuracies in this fic, I was too lazy to refresh my memory in wikipedia so yea sorry.) ALSO GUESS WHO WROTE ANOTHER FANFIC ABOUT THESE TWO? ME. Trying out a new style idk if I did it right..

 **Record One: Kristoph Gavin, the rise and fall**

 _there was a secret chord_

Gentle, softly drawn melodies continuously filled the small but spacious apartment that houses two blond men.

The younger is producing the said sounds from an old and worn-out, brown spinet piano that had probably seen better days in hands of professionals – but now is in the careful care of a natural amateur, slowly honing his talents. His eyes are closed, as if feeling the music that he is playing, while his nimble fingers moved along the keys without any guidance from his sight. Occasionally –the boy will open his eyes and glance at the board, just to check the position of his fingers.

Across him, the older of the two, is sat on a study desk – organized but with books piling up in one side – and appears to be studying. He is humming along the music, occasionally nodding in approval as well while he meticulously turned the pages of his rather thick book about law.

They look like a scene, two brothers sharing a serene moment under the sunlight streaming through the window of their apartment. The piece that the younger is playing is simple and kind of upbeat but in a melancholic way, beautiful that it will bring you to tears.

Kristoph adjusts his glasses, and doesn't say anything until the last note is played and the piece have come to an end. When it does, he places a bookmark on his book and puts it down, gives a small clap for his younger brother.

"Well done, Klavier. Pachelbel?"

The younger nods happily at his brother for guessing it right, "Ja, Canon in D Major! I think it's perfect this time!"

He smiles a bit, "I expected nothing less, Klavier. Skill is after all, a raw talent that is honed."

Klavier beams at the praise – which was also a thinly veiled advice – and thrums his fingers across the keys, "Do you think I'd be able to play for a big crowd? I want to share my music to everyone!"

Kristoph chuckles when the younger gives him a hopeful glance. Naïve, optimistic dreams of a child – sometimes he forgets that his brother is still young.

"I'm not quite sure," he replies honestly, dimming the hope in little Klavier's eyes.

He opens his book again, his fingers twirling the pages. He hums as if considering something, and then smiles back at his brother, "What I'm sure of is that you are tied to music. You were named after it."

Then Kristoph returns to studying, not needing to see the joyous look on his brother's face. He had an exam to study for, anyways. Kristoph Gavin isn't that cruel of a brother to crush his brother's hopes and dreams.


	2. the fourth

_(A/NL Pardon the grammatical errors. I have no beta henk henk.)_

 _the fourth_

Kristoph stares at the golden badge in his hands. It wasn't just any gold badge; it was an attorney's badge – proof that he is practicing law, therefore eligible to take on cases. It felt so surreal, to be holding this badge – not that he predicted anything less, but here he was.

 _SLAM!_

"Kris!" Klavier barges into their front door, clad in his school uniform and covered in sweat. He almost shakes his head at the less than appealing state of his younger brother, and if it were any other day he would have given him a stern scolding – but today he is full-fledged attorney.

"I heard! Congratulations, Kris!" His brother says, throwing him into an awkward hug. He nods against his shoulder, and pulls away. Now that he has a closer look of Klavier, his hair is disheveled, and he looked he ran ten blocks just to reach the apartment in time to congratulate him.

 _Maybe he'll let this pass just one time._

"I trust that you'll be next?" He asks, expectant.

Klavier blinks at the statement, and regards him with wide eyes. He looked like a deer caught in headlights.

 _Oh?_

"Ja. Of course, bruder." Klavier replies, voice unconvincing. He seems torn, and at loss as to what to say.

 _Interesting,_ he quietly notes.

It seems Klavier had changed his mind without him even noticing.

 _The question was: when did he stop noticing?_

Acting as a brother and parent figure at the same time had been a challenge for him, being young and quite naïve boy who is juggling between studying law and working two shifts to keep up with their living expenses. He admits, he missed a good portion of being there for Klavier's formative years, but he'd done his best to be there as much as he could.

The boy grew up in his own way. The decisiveness in his eyes had been clear. Klavier won't be becoming a defense lawyer anytime soon.

Kristoph ponders about this until his brother waves at him goodbye to get back to his class. Then his thoughts wander towards his plans as an attorney. Of course, there was so much to prepare for, so many things.

Later, as they eat somewhere fancy to celebrate his passing of the bar, Klavier is inquiring about his plans and when he would take his first case, as excited as a child in Christmas. They are eating some ice cream, and his brother talks about his music career – trivial – and asks about him. He answers the questions the best he can, but he already knows: he will become one of the best among the defense attorneys in the country.


	3. minor fall

_(A/N: It was such a great idea at first, but now I'm having a hard time writing this_ _. Enjoy, and feedbacks are appreciated!)_

 _minor fall_

 **CRASH!**

A glass shatters on the floor, its contents spilling – the ice and the whisky, staining the tiles of his office. The office was sparkling clean, except for the mess in the floor. Papers stacked in neat piles, folders arranged and shelves in order – not one object out of place.

Kristoph stands over the mess, looking neat save for the small stain on his suit jacket. He appears to be calm, and standing still with a blank demeanor on his face. But if one would look closer, you can see the twitch of the corners of his lips, his eyebrows, and his hands curled into fists – he is rigid, barely contained fury seeping through him.

How could he lose the groundbreaking case to some third-rate attorney who only wins through sheer luck? It was unacceptable, least of all shameful! Kristoph won't accept this, that magician will pay for disgracing him.

But what can he do? The case was out of his reach.

 **Beep!**

* * *

Text Message

 **From:** Klav

Will pick up dinner later otw home. What do u want?

* * *

Klavier.

Klavier will be prosecuting the same case as his very first – which is also going to be their first case against each other. Klavier. _Klavier._ The Case. This is his brother's first prosecuting case, but is he really going to take advantage of his brother like that? Klavier. _Klavier. Wright. Gramarye._ Klavier. Gramarye. The Case. Klavier. Wright. Wright. Wright. Gramarye.

 _That wretched magician!_

Kristoph takes a deep breath and sighs. A smile slowly forms in his face, one that is filled with malice – he had come up with a plan, a plan that will kill two birds with one stone.

He picks up hiscellphone and types out his reply.

* * *

Text Message

 **To:** Klav

I'll take care of dinner.


	4. first hallelujah

(A/N: I thought about not continuing this, but then I read my drafts again and I was like, "why the fuck not?" and here we are. I hope it's still somewhat canon because I kinda feel like it doesn't.)

 _First Hallelujah_

"Finally. You just couldn't resist, could you, Herr Wright?" Klavier questions, standing from the prosecution stand, confidence and arrogance dripping from his voice.

Kristoph is almost proud of him, but his brother was too full of himself – like all rookie attorneys are. He is sat in the audience, there to oversee his brother's first trial – and Wright's downfall. Of course, no one knows the last bit, he almost chuckles but stops himself.

He's made steps to ensure that he and Klavier will not be blamed in any way, not to mention, his brother diligently did his homework. He immediately opened an investigation on the case of forgery as soon as the idea was presented to him.

 _How blinded people become when offered an opportunity for success._

Kristoph didn't really give him the idea; he came to his own conclusions after he hinted it at him during dinner. So it wasn't a manipulation of any sort, but Kristoph will admit to taking advantage of his brother – if anyone finds out, which he highly doubts.

Below the gallery, Phoenix Wright is confused at his brother's statement but maintained his cool stance. He's still probably unaware that he's presented up fake evidence. As the questioning goes on, the confusion begins to settle, it gives way to the horrifying realization in Wright's eyes – and oh, it took him that long?

 _Pity._

Even the judge is getting an idea, and there's suspicion in his eyes – that trust he'd given to that shoddy attorney will be shattered into pieces very soon. Wright is panicking, probably trying to come up with an explanation to salvage him or even lesson the blow.

Unlikely that they will buy it – forgery is an unforgivable crime itself. The case had been decided from that point on. Even Wright realizes this, and knows that he is trapped without any means of escape.

Glancing around, everyone in the room is tense, which is to be expected from a high-profile case. Everyone's watching the proceedings intently, and the media men are in every corner of the audience gallery. What a shame this case was handed to such amateurs. Later, when they're being escorted out to protect the next witness' identity, he shoots his brother a look of approval.

Klavier grins back at him, and gives him a look that says, "I'll handle this!" he could only chuckle in amusement.

 _Silly boy, I've already handled everything. You just need to pick up the breadcrumbs._


End file.
